The invention relates to a container having a prismatic shape, and in particular a container having a square ground plan shape, a bottom, a base frame and side walls extending upwardly therefrom, wherein a pivotably journalled front side wall is provided for opening the container and the container is further equipped with a pressing device for compressing a filling material received therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide a container of the initially defined kind, which, with a structurally simple design, enables a compression of the filling material and a removal of the same in the compressed state in a simple manner and with little expenditure of force. In particular, the container to be provided shall be suitable for collecting and compacting of foil-type waste material.